Drabblation!
by BlondeInsanity
Summary: Ya know, just an assortment of sweet little stories! :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N- First of all, I am sooooo sorry for not continuing for Mind Swap I'm thinking of deleting it as I can't think of how to continue, if anyone has any ideas please help! Lol. I don't know I got into Fletchyrie… probably Falnet's fault….. Hope you enjoy.

"**Can I move now" Fletcher asked patiently.**

"**No" said Valkyrie behind a sketch pad.**

"**Now"**

"**No"**

"**Now"**

"**No!"**

"…………**..Now"**

"**Fletcher!"**

"**Yes?" Fletcher smiled innocently. But it soon disappeared. A drip of sweat formed on his brow. Valkyrie looked up just in time to see Fletcher jump up from his chair. "CRAAAAAAMMMMPPPPP!!!!!!!!" Fletcher screamed jumping around holding his leg which caused Valkyrie to fall of **_**her **_**chair and get her leg stuck under it. **

"**Erm Fletcher, I could use some help over here" Valkyrie said through gritted teeth, though her words fell upon deaf ears. Fletcher stopped screaming and leaned against the table. " Phew, glad that's over." But the table flipped, and all the food on it flew in to the air and straight towards….. Valkyrie. Everything went into slow motion as Fletcher covered his eyes. He heard a crash, a bang, and a scream. "Fletcher!!!!!" **

**Skulduggery had decided to walk in the room at that very moment and stopped dead in his tracks. "OK, can someone tell me why Fletchers covering his eyes and standing on one leg and why Valkyrie is under a chair and covered in mayonnaise?" The room was silent. " OK then" skulduggery said slowly and walked back out.**

"**Ahem, Fletcher?"**

"**What…..OH!" he said and hopped over to Valkyrie helping her up. "Well, atleast you finished the drawing" Two seconds later he got a punch in the face. "Are you the one covered in Mayonnaise!!!"**

**I'm sorry it's short but it's the first one, the more reviews I get longer it will be ****J**

**Review Scale**

**0-1 - No chappie ****L**

**1-3 - Short chappie :/**

**3-5 - Normal chappie ****J**

**5 - onwards - Looooong chappie! :D**


	2. HPV Jab

A/N- I am soooo sorry I Haven't been updating!!! My computer broke and then I fixed it…..somehow…..anyways! All my stories were gone so I had to re write them all, so hope you enjoy!!

**Valkyrie stood in line with all the other teenagers, her hands were shaking and she felt sick, for that dreaded day had come, Injection Day. The line was moving forward fast and Valkyrie could not look at the girls getting their injections. **_**Come on Valkyrie, you've faced monsters, broken bones, and nearly died twice, surely you can survive - **_**"Next please" Valkyrie wasn't able to finish her thought. She moved as slowly as she could to the table. **

**The woman smiled at her as Valkyrie took her seat. "Don't worry sweetheart, this won't be the worst pain you've had in your life." **_**You have no idea**_** Valkyrie thought. "Right, I'm going to give you the jab now love". Valkyrie tried to squeeze her eyes shut, but she couldn't stop staring at the needle moving closer and closer to her arm. She couldn't take it, Valkyrie leapt from her seat sending the table crashing to the wall, everyone looked at her, two men supervising it moved closer to her. " It's alright, nobody likes this, but you have to calm down" they said soothingly. But Valkyrie couldn't calm down, all she could think about was Fletcher, only he could make her better now. She panicked, her breathing becoming more rapid, as the men moved closer. She darted out the way and made for the exit. **

**The two men were close behind her, this was just like when she was out fighting crime with Skulduggery, but this time the men chasing her were the good guys, she came to the reception, she knew the doors where locked, they always were to provide extra security, and they were reinforced, but Valkyrie didn't care, all she wanted was to do was to get to Fletcher. She rammed her shoulder into the door, crying out it the process, it was broken, but she didn't care, she sprinted down the street with tears down her face.**

**Valkyrie tripped on a stone and landed on her back, she didn't bother getting up she just lay there, her arms around her and her eyes wide, the school must have called because Skulduggery, her 'uncle' about her running out the school as a black Bentley sped and stopped close to her, just as Fletcher teleported next to her, "oh Valkyrie" he whispered, pulling her close, she stopped crying but she didn't let go, he picked her up and teleported to Kenspeckles, where he lay her down on a bed, her eyes closed just as Kenspeckle strode up.**

**Valkyrie opened her eyes to see Fletcher staring down at her with a cocky grin on his face. "Well well Valkyrie" he said, the grin never leaving his face, " you never told me you were scared of need-" SMACK! The grin had disappeared off Fletchers face and a new one appeared on Valkyrie's.**

**I felt the need to write this as the same thing happened to me, the needle part, not the running out of school. I had to have my HPV jab and it huuuuuurt, it hurt so bad that my friends took the opportunity to prod me where I had it, ( THANKS A LOT) Anyways!!! Hope you enjoyed!!**

**Ariana Dyne **


	3. NEW COVER!

Just a quick note to say,,,, THE COVER FOR THE NEW SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT BOOK IS OUT!!!! IT IS IMENSLY IMENSE!!!! Check it out now!


	4. AN

**A/N- **I am sooooo sorry that I haven't been updating Fletchyrie Drabbles! My computer had decided it had had enough of my annoyingness and committed suicide. THEN I tried to go on on my mum's laptop but she wasn't having any of that. THEN after months of banging my head on the wall I finally convinced my computer to reincarnate itself and HERE I AM! More Fletchyrie Drabbles on the way soon! Oh, and one more thing, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


	5. Happy New Year Fletcher!

A/N- Hello there my little peoples! I have decided to change Fletchyrie Drabbles to Drabbelation!!! On the count of I can't think of any more Fletcher/Valkyrie ones…..ahem. So, ENJOY!!!!

* * *

"Erm, Fletcher?"

"Yessum"

"What on earth are you doing???"

"What does it look like I'm doing Valkyrie??? I'm making the GREATEST FIREWORK THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN!!!"

"Right, you know it just looks like you are taping a load of fireworks together…."

"WELL, erm, yes OK, I suppose I am taping them together, but I'm using Blutack as well!! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!"

Before Valkyrie could answer, there was a knock at the door, so Valkyrie left Fletcher to his suicide mission to answer it.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE LUVVIES!!!" shouted Tanith, bursting through the door, with Skulduggery and Ghastly following in pursuit with trays of food.

"Happy New Years Eve Valkyrie" said Skulduggery, giving her a hug.

"Vaaaaaal?"

"Yes Tanith?"

"What's Fletcher doing?"

"Perfecting his suicide mission"

"HEY! There's only a small chance we'll blow up! And if you do and I survive, I CALL YOUR I-POD!!!!"

Before Valkyrie could answer back, Skulduggery got between them, "Food time!"

"But!" Valkyrie started.

"No buts Valkyrie, remember the last time I had to separate you and Fletcher, I nearly lost my god damn head!"

Valkyrie snickered at the thought.

After everyone had had something to eat, it was 11:45.

"Time to light the fireworks!" Fletcher announced.

Everyone went into the garden and Fletcher stood behind Valkyrie.

"Hey! I thought you were lighting them!"

"Excuse me! But I believe you're the one who is the elemental, YOU'VE got the fire, so YOU light them."

"Ok Ok" Valkyrie sighed, she decided not to get into a fight with Fletcher again, we all know how Skulduggery would act.

After the first few fireworks, there had been assorted 'oohs' and 'aahs', mostly from Fletcher, it was time for Fletcher's 'home made' firework.

Valkyrie cautiously moved the flame closer to the blue paper, with Skulduggery behind her, the paper caught alight and started speeding towards the assorted rockets.

"PEG IT!!!" Valkyrie shouted, and her and Skulduggery launched themselves behind the bush, after a few seconds, nothing happened. Valkyrie slowly crept out towards the firework, she got within a few feet with it when suddenly, a spark was seen. She tried to run, but it was too quick, and she was engulfed in smoke as the rocket exploded.

"VALKYRIE!!!" Skulduggery shouted, running over, but when the smoke cleared, she was nowhere to be seen, everybody walked towards the burnt out rocket, as if they were expecting her to appear out of nowhere.

"Up here" Valkyrie said, and everyone turned around to find Valkyrie sprawled out on the roof, which she quickly slid down onto the ground.

"Valkyrie! Are you OK" asked Tanith running up with the others as Valkyrie dusted herself off.

"I think so.." Valkyrie slowly turned her head towards Fletcher, who had begun to back away slowly.

"Fletcher, as you said" She said slowly, conjuring a flame "I'M the elemental, I'M the one with the fire, AND I'LL SHOW YOU JUST WHAT FIRE CAN DO!!!!!" she yelled, chasing Fletcher.

"GUYS!" Fletcher yelled, but the others just laughed.

"Oh sorry Fletcher!" Skulduggery yelled. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

* * *

:D :D :D Hope you liked! And I know it's a bit late but HAPPY NEW YEAR!

See that little button there? Click on it and if you say something nice, you get a prize!!!


	6. Allotment

**A/N- **Hey there everyone! Just got this random idea because me, my dad, and my grandad just bought a HUGE allotment and I'm gonna grow cucumbers!!! :D

Valkyrie was enjoying a nice relaxing evening reading a book, no crazy gods attacking, no annoying bosses, and no Texans trying to kill her…..all quiet and peaceful.

That is until, Skulduggery ruins it all.

"Are you sure the blindfold is on properly"

Valkyrie sighed. "Yes Skulduggery, I'm sure"

"Good, now get in the car"

"How am I supposed to do that if I can't see!"

"Don't worry, I'll guide you" and with that Skulduggery grabbed Valkyrie's hand and yanked her towards the car, obviously annoyed by her complaining, it had took 2 hours of singing loudly to get Valkyrie to agree to be blindfolded.

And they were now exactly 20 seconds into the journey to this mysterious place.

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?"

"Not until we get there"

"…"

"…"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"NO!!!"

"…"

"…"

"Now?"

"VALKYRIE! YOU'LL FIND OUT WHEN WE GET THERE!"

"But how will I know if I have the blindfold on?"

Skulduggery sighed.

"OK Valkyrie! Were here!"

Valkyrie felt a surge of excitement course through her when Skulduggery said those words. As he guided her towards……where ever they where going, Valkyrie could only begin to wonder where they are.

"Are you ready? Then prepare to be amazed!" And with that, Skulduggery removed the blindfold from around Valkyrie's head.

Slowly, Valkyrie opened her eyes to the location around her, it was…….a field. She sagged with disappointment as Skulduggery marched her in.

"Isn't it amazing Valkyrie?"

"It's a field, Skulduggery"

"Well, yes, but guess what?"

"You've bought a sheep to go with it"

"No, Valkyrie, it's our allotment!!" Skulduggery shouted with added enthusiasm.

Valkyrie walked around for a bit, analyzing the situation.

"Why the hell have you got an allotment you spastic zebra wannabe! (A/N: Stole the insult from Death Note :P)

Skulduggery crossed his arms. "Because you spend enough time getting yourself killed and frankly, I needed to get away from it all."

"So you bought an _allotment_???"

Skulduggery decided to ignore Valkyrie and get her set to work with a wheelbarrow. Which, in Valkyrie's case, is quite boring.

She wanted to complain but she knew Skulduggery would have none of it, so she set to work. She had to spade all the compost into the wheel barrow, and take it to the compost bin. The most boring job in history Valkyrie reckoned.

After a while, the compost bin was full, but there was more compost to go. Valkyrie pondered, and after a while, thought of a plan.

She took a few steps back, wheelbarrow in her hands, and ran towards the heap, hoping to reach the top. But for Valkyrie, being Valkyrie, it had not ended well.

She got to the top, but started to slide back down, panicking, and frankly, to lazy to run back up, Valkyrie dug her feet in the dirt and tried to push herself back up. Her feet slipped, she face planted the inside of the wheelbarrow, and slowly slid back down.

But that incident gave Valkyrie an idea…_Right, that's it _Valkyrie thought, _time to have some fun! _

She tipped all the compost out of the wheelbarrow and climbed in, pushing herself to the top of the hill. Skulduggery at the bottom, planting flowers, blissfully unaware of the girl at the top.

Valkyrie readied herself, and set off, speeding down the hill at speed.

"WOO HOO!!!"

Skulduggery turned round a second later, a second too late. The wheelbarrow with the young sorcerer in it collided with Skulduggery, and, in turn, they collided with a tree.

Valkyrie sat up slowly, looking around for Skulduggery.

"Valkyrie…." An echoed voice came from under the upturned wheelbarrow that sounded remarkably like Skulduggery.

"Yes?" Valkyrie replied sweetly, trying to contain the laughter that threatened to break free.

" I think we shouldn't bother with an allotment, it would interfere with our work"

Valkyrie sat in the Bentley smugly, smiling at the skeleton next to her.

"Want to go to McDonalds?"

" Is there any chance of me getting hit with a wheelbarrow?"

"No, Skulduggery, there isn't"

"Then lets go" And with that, the Bentley sped off.


End file.
